Maximus: The Later Years
by evil older sister
Summary: I adopted the lovely padfootsrevenger's fic Maximus and this is the result please don't kill me. Eventual Trio ship; LM/RW/HG CM/NL HP/GW Try it on for size


_Hi I adopted Maximus from 'padfootsrevenger' and I started to go through it, to add my own additions and set the ground work for my own stuff later on and I realized that most of my ideas come into play in sixth year. That combined with the fact that several others have taken up the call and are finishing the lovely padfootsrevenger's work from where He/She left off so I skipped to sixth year, but do not despair this chapter is not really the beginning chapter it is the transition between her stuff and mine, it is basically the summary of all the other years. So far the pairings are the cannon ones in the past and in the present only Christelle and Neville has been confirmed, but I should warn you that Leevi and Ginny do not get together in this fic or any version of this fic from me, as for who goes with who just remember who I ship and you will be fine. Cya Evil Older Sister _

Maximus:The Later Years

"Leevi, Leevi mom says that it is time to get up" Thirteen year old Dorian Potter Called into his cousins bedroom, no one but Christelle was willing to go in there uninvited ever since Sirius had tried to prank Leevi and instead had been trapped in one of the boys numerous booby traps. The boy had been extremely apologetic, though he hadn't sounded it through his laughter, and had even been willing to help fix the damages. Between them they managed to reverse the color changing curse, the broad way charm, the six illusions, the ward that mimics a Bogart and the odd charm for spontaneous Animagus transformation. Unfortunately the Trans-Gender Hex had to be waited out, but it righted itself after about two months. There are even rumors that Sirius will forgive Leevi soon, and it's only been four years.

"Okay, I'm up" Leevi Maximus called from the inside the closed room. If Dorian had entered then he would have seen Leevi very much awake and ready for the day. Leevi stood and stretched from where he sat reading reports from the various projects from GoodPot Inc. so much has changed since He and Christelle had come from another dimension where they had been Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood two of the only survivors from the second war with Voldemort.

It was going on six years since their old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had sent them a message, pretty much from beyond the grave, telling them of a potion that could bring them to a place where they would have family and the loved ones they had lost. They took a leap and crossed the dimensional barrier dropping their former identities and picking up the personas as Christelle and Leevi Maximus, twin orphans of the Maximus line. Here they were taken in by the Potters who were cousins of the Maximus'.

Though they very much wanted to they decided not to reveal their former identities to anyone in this world. Though only Leevi had a counterpart in their 'cousin' Harry and they knew that their secret would come out at some time, they wanted to put it off as long as possible. So much had happened since that first Summer when they had been dropped into a back alley in London physically eleven but mentally much older.

That first year they not only met their old friends anew, they also began to lay down the ground work for pulling support from both Voldemort and Dumbledore. In between it all Leevi had saved Remus' life after he had been poisoned at the Christmas Charity Ball. Though the culprit had never been found Draco Malfoy had been unusually smug that night. Also instead of Quirell trying to get the stone, though he was possessed, it was Snape who they subsequently stopped. This gave Leevi a memory he will treasure forever, the sacking and arrest of former professor Severus Snape. Dumbledore had not seen it coming and had just barely avoided being sacked as well for letting Snape have run of the school for so long. Quirrel on the other hand had been found to be possesed after a carefully worded and Anonymous letter from Christelle to his work place. Voldermort's spirit had fled rather than be recognized.

Their second year brought with it the discovery that Neville was a parselmouth, it was also when the rest found out that Leevi, who had the trait from his dimension, and Christelle, who got the trait from a blood ritual to make Leevi her brother, shared the ability making Neville feel much better about it. It was also the year that Draco Malfoy was expelled and institutionalized for setting a basilisk loose on the Hogwarts population. It seems that Draco had willingly let himself be possessed by the diary so that he could be better than the people who had gotten his favorite professor and godfather arrested. It hadn't worked and had only succeeded in driving the blond boy completely insane, which was when he tried to let the Basilisk loose on the School during dinner. That had failed only because Filch had been following the boy that he had been sure was the one responsible for the petrifaction of Mrs. Norris and sounded the alarm.

Filch became the Hero of the hour however, when just as the teachers were arriving he showed the one magical talent he had been given, He could imitate the crow of a rooster perfectly, and as everyone found out that is fatal to a basilisk. He was then hired by several defense leagues and a couple of potion emporiums. When he, and Mrs. Norris, was last checked on he was having the time of his life and was not interested in returning to clean a castle full of people he hates. This was also the year that they found out had happened to the Christelle's counterpart, in this world Luna Lovegood died in a charms accident with her mother, her father had literally worked himself to death over the next two years a full year and a half before they're arrival.

In third year there was some news in how Snape tried to escape and instead was given the kiss. This was also the year that Sirius and Remus had given in to what had been building since they met, and escalating since Remus's poisoning. They kissed in the great hall during the Halloween feast; Leevi later told Christelle that it was the only Halloween he could remember that had good memories associated with it.

By Valentines that year their business was beginning to pick up on speed and they were manufacturing not only the Wolfsbane potion but several others helped with a whole manner of creatures that have difficulty finding work, even a special potion that allow vampires to walk in the sun. Potions were not the only thing that GoodPot Inc., named indirectly after the Potter and Lovegood that founded it, they also were researching Charms, Transfiguration, and anything else that they can think of. If you name it they probably already have a project on it, and if not they will soon.

Fourth year did bring about Voldemorts Resurrection, fortunately Cedric Diggory did not die, and unfortunately Neville was still used as an ingredient, though other wise he was physically unharmed. The Flesh of Servant, as a side note was one Marianne Zambini, So much for the famous Zambini Neutrality. As a result she was disowned on the spot by her horrified parents and sister. Another fortunate event was that due to the enchantments that Leevi, Christelle, and Hermione insisted on putting on the Neville before the third task, most prominently a monitoring charm, and the entire thing was caught and viewed by the minister as well as the entire wizarding world. Fudge couldn't sweep this one under the rug, he was forced to take action and because of the very public advancements of GoodPot Inc. he couldn't just blame the non wizard magical creatures like he used to.

Fifth year did not hold Umbridge because when her radical policies had made the Minister choose between her sycophantic tendencies and his career, he chose career. She is some low level pencil pusher and still half in love with Fudge. Their fifth year was mostly spent preparing for the inevitable battle while continuing to take class that were way too easy for them and try not to be discovered and so now begins their sixth year and though they don't know it the year that the truth will be known.

_I was just cleaning out my old stories when I found this, don't expect an update unless a muse runs into me at the speed of sound, I just started school again. Hurray for collage and getting out of school with out debt._


End file.
